The present invention relates to a system and method for selling such content as pictures, still pictures and computer games on such a network as the Internet.
The copyrighter's profit is usually ensured with permission to use such works, created by one creator, as sentences and pictures. However, the situation is different in the case of such content created by plural creators as, for example, computer games and the like which are created based on such plural works as characters, music and programs which are created individually. In this example, the character, music, or program is a subset part of the whole content, which is included in the game but is not equal to the whole name.